


Kiss Me Once, Kiss me Twice, Kiss me Three Times

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: SyaoSaku fic, very M rated. They simply can't get another of each other.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Me Once, Kiss me Twice, Kiss me Three Times

The first hour they kissed once, twice, and way more than three times. Sakura's fingers gently tugging at Syaoran's hair.

The second hour, he worked her off with his tongue.

The third hour, she worked him off.

The fourth hour, they made love under the light of the candle burning by his bedside. Sakura grasps at the bedding under her as she calls out his name. She asks him to go just a bit harder. With a blush, he obliges, his thrust becoming faster and harder. 

By the fifth hour, they're still going. Sakura cries out in her release at the end of the hour. Her body is so tired. She's panting heavily as she gazes up at Syaoran.

He looks so exhausted too. His breathing is just as winded as hers. Sakura reaches up to her hand, stroking his cheek. "I love you, Syaoran-kun."

A beautiful smile graces Syaoran's face. He drips down to plant a kiss on her lips. "I love you, too, Sakura."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura sleepily awakens first. She looks over at Syaoran to see he is fast asleep. He looks so peaceful and adorable. She can't help running her fingers into his hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

Sakura reflects as she lays there. How wonderful it was to be so close to him. They had known each other for so many years, been through so many things together. A huge step but one that Sakura happily wanted to take. She loved Syaoran with all her heart. While they had shared intimate moments before, from hugs to small lingering kiss, this was just another way for them to express their love for each other. 

Syaoran has been so gentle and loving throughout their lovemaking. It was only when she had asked him to go just a bit harder did he oblige. Her body is sore and aching from it all but she would not have it any other way.

Sakura sits up, pulling the sheets away from her. She glances around the room, blushing to see their clothes haphazardly laying throughout the room. Picking up a shirt she knew was Syaoran's, she slips it on. 

She leaves the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. Her stomach growls in anticipation of food.

* * *

Syaoran's eyelids lift, his nose catching the smell of pancakes cooking. 

He gets up, rubbing his eyes. He looks to his side, noticing Sakura was no longer in bed with him. A blush comes to his face when he remembers what they did last night.

Quickly shaking his head, he gets up and grabs some clothes from his dresser to throw on. Then he leaves his room to head toward the source of the delicious smelling food.

His heart raced in his chest when he sees Sakura in the kitchen, wearing a shirt (his shirt no less), humming a happy tune. 

She looks over at him, a gorgeous smile lighting up her face. "Good Morning, Syaoran-kun! I'm making pancakes." She lifts her hands upward in a happy stretch and Syaoran notices as it lifts he can see a tiny peek of her bare bum.

He places a hand on his face, his face redder. "G-Good Morning, Sakura" He mutters through his hand.

Sakura tilts her head at him, placing her arms back down. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine." He can't tell her to see her wearing just a shirt and nothing else is doing things to him. Making his head spin. Making him want to take her back into his room and do more of the things they did again.

* * *

They sit down to a tasty breakfast of pancakes, Syaoran eats heartily. He goes back for a little more. 

Sakura eats her fill, patting her stomach when she finishes. "Did you eat enough, Syaoran-kun?"

"I had seconds, Sakura" Syaoran replies with a smile.

Sakura smiles back. "So, Syaoran.. last night was.."

He suddenly feels hot again, the things he was feeling before breakfast raise again. Literally. 

"Was?" He prompts.

"Amazing... " Sakura blushes.

"Um.. Sakura.. I um, could we.." Syaoran nervously fidgets in his seat. 

"Do it again?" She wonders with a giggle. 

Syaoran swallows, blushing heavily as he nods.

She stands up from her chair, going over to him and taking his hand. "Then, let's" 

Syaoran groans, standing up too. He can't help himself as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Sakura eagerly returns the kiss. 

His hands wander on her body, pulling the material of the shirt she was wearing upwards and touching her bum.

Sakura moans into their kiss. She temporarily breaks it to speak, "S-Syaoran-kun, we should-"

"O-Okay," Syaoran replies, breathless as he tugs her toward his bedroom.

They giggle together as they walk inside, falling onto his bed and getting wrapped up in each other all over again. 

Syaoran wonders how long they'll last this time. 


End file.
